Book Five
by ninja99k
Summary: So what happens after book four? I really wanna know! Heres my version of what's going to happen next
1. Chapter 1

**Book 5**

_**Chapter 1**_

**So I was thinking, Zombie powder has stopped at book 4 so why not continue with book 5? I hope you like it; I can't say that it's the best cause I haven't written since school started :s**

Elwood slowly sat up in his bed. He blinked and looked around. There were two beds next to him; they were all made and looked like no one had even slept there that night. "Where is everyone? Gamma usually sleeps in later then this."

Elwood got dressed and walked over to the room down the hall to see Wolfina sitting on the coach with a nervous look on her face. "Hey!" Elwood waved, but she just kept looking at the door. He slowly sat down.

"H-he's still in there…" She finally said. There was a long pause before Elwood spoke, "Have you been sitting here all night?" She slowly nodded, "I can't sleep, not with my brother still in there."

Elwood remembered when his sister had to go to the hospital for her heart; he always got so worried and nervous too. "D-don't worry…" he slowly said. Wolfina looked up at him, "As long as you believe in your brother, nothing bad will happen!" Wolfina gave a small smile, "Yeah…"

"So… where's Gamma and Smith?" Elwood asked looking around the room. "Oh… they uhh… kind of… left." There was a pause. "They what!? How could they leave me behind? Did they forget about me? What the h…" Wolfina cut him off, "Hang on I'm not done!" She grabbed him and put him in a headlock (you know where his face is now) "They told me to tell you to that it's your choice too continue with them or not. The roads ahead are tougher and longer." She released him. Elwood backed away and looked at the floor. "I-I thought I proved that I could stay with them and not need protecting when I fought that fire breather. Why do they keep testing me?"

"This isn't a test Elwood. They said it was your choice"

"Well what do they think!? They know what my answer is!"

"No Elwood. Gamma also told me this; you can go back home, take the ring and join them, or... or…"

"Or what?!"

"Or take the ring and go on your own." Elwood's eyes went wide, "O-or-or… wha…?"

"You know, become an enemy of Gamma's and steal his rings instead."

"Why would he even think about something like that?! Is he being stupid?!"

There was along silents. Elwood opened his mouth to say something and then, "Hey guys!" Angelle cried jumping on Elwood's back. He fell flat on his face, Angelle sat on his head. "What are you doing down there you little privy boy? You better not look up or I'll kill you♥"

"Angelle how's my brother? Is he ok? Are there any problems in there, because I'll go help. Maybe he'll lis…"

"Whoa! Slow down big boobie lady! I don't know what's going on in there. I'm not aloud to even go in that room while there's an operation or experiment goin' on."

"Oh…" Wolfina said taking a wobbly step back and falling back onto the couch. See resumed her focus on the door again.

"Meff moff mehh!"(Get off me) Elwood cried. "Oh, he he, your still down there! What's the magic word?"

"Meff moff mehh mow!"(Get off me now) He replied. "Nope that's not it. It starts with the letter P!"

"Gwrr, ihne, preahse." (Grr, fine, please).

"Ok, only cause you asked so nicely♥" She said standing up and moving aside. Elwood gasped for air. But before he could say anything Angelle grabbed his arm and started dragging him off. "Come on Elly, let's go play touchier!"

"Play what?!" Elwood asked as he was pulled off.

**So what'd yah think? Please read and review and I'll give you an online sucker! (But you'll have to pretend that Gamma or Wolfina or any person you wants face is on it! See you soon –Kimi♥**

**P.S. Don't for get to go to Wolfninja for my friend and my shared stories! (well story at the moment cause someone doesn't want to keep the story going cause she has too much h.w : )**


	2. Chapter 2

_**Chapter 2**_

**Ok so thanks to all you people who read my 1****st**** chapter. What ever you are about to read was all made up on the spot. I have nothing writing down anywhere else but here. So don't be too hard on me. Well enjoy --**

"Here Elwood" She tossed him a small bag. "It's the ring of dead, do what you want with it." Elwood looked at it for a few seconds, "Miss Nazna…"

Thud! "Oww! What was that for?!"

"No one calls our Master by the first name but Gamma!" Geraldine yelled as she held a bent tray in her hand. (**Geraldine is one of the maids that works for the Doctor**)

"Stop that Geraldine! I couldn't care less about that. Besides, you should be on your way now Elwood. That is, if you want to catch up to Gamma." Elwood rubbed the bump on his head, "Thank you for this…"

The doctor smiled, "Well then, I'm going to go fix up Emilio." She turned on her heel and left the room with the two maids following close behind.

Elwood looked at the bag.

"So I guess this is good-bye?"

Elwood spun around to see Wolfina standing in the doorway.

"Wo-Wolfina…"

"I'll miss you so much!" She hugged him with all her might. "Mall mim uo uoo!" (I'll miss you too)

When she finally let go Elwood noticed that she was crying. "D-don't cry Wolfina! I promise I'll see you again!"

She wiped the tears away and smiled, "I know I'll see you again silly!"

Elwood smiled, he picked up his backpack and turned. "Good-bye Wolfina! I hope your brother gets better!"

"Of course he will!" She waved to the boy running down to the street, "One day you'll get to meet him for real!"

-

"Well Smith, do you think he'll come?" Gamma asked as he sat on the bench next to the bus stop.

"Of course he will…" C.T replied as he leaned against a street lamp, "Well I hope so at least, he's got one of the rings."

-

"Boy, they sure did get far in one night." Elwood said as he ran down a long road through a desert. He was tried and thirsty but knew if he stopped that Gamma would just keep getting further away.

Just then he heard something coming up the road behind him, to his surprise it was a bus.

"Aww man you mean there were buses that came up this road?" He started waving his hand. "Hey stop! Lem'me on! The bus slowly stopped in front of him. Elwood sighed in relief. Finally he could rest his acking legs. He ended the bus to hear a voice say his name.

"Hey Elwood."

Elwood looked to the back of the bus to see Gamma and Smith.

"Wha-What the…? I thought you guys would already be in the next town!"

C.T replied, "We saw you run past us at the bus stop, you didn't even look up."

Gamma cut in, "Maybe you should borrow smith's glasses."

Elwood's face turned red, but he couldn't think of any come backs.

"So Elwood," Gamma suddenly said in a serious voice, "have you made your decision?"

"Yeah," Elwood replied, "I'm going to travel with you. And get the Zombie powder for my sister.

Gamma smiled, "You got the ring?" Elwood nodded and handed the bag to him.

Gamma pushed it back, "This ones yours to hang on to."

Elwood looked at him in awe. "R-really? This ones mine?"

Gamma nodded, "But this also means you have a big weight on your shoulders. So you better not lose it… or you'll have to face me." Gamma gave him a serious look.

Elwood got a scared look on his face, while a drop of sweat drooped down C.T's head.

The ride to the next stop only took a few more minutes, but before Elwood even had time to look around they were buying tickets for a train and boarding that.

"Why didn't we go on the train in the other town?" Elwood asked

"Because we needed to let you find us first!" C.T replied

"Sigh The last time you were on a train, you were about to run into a town." Elwood looked out the window. "So, umm, where are we going anyways?"

The was a long pause before Gamma answered, "To visit an old friend…"


	3. Chapter 3

_**Chapter 3**_

**Ahhh! Oh noz! –Runs around! - What am I going to write? I Donno! Gah! –tears…- I donno! I donno! Breath, breath, just go with the flow!**

**Thank you for all you readers for reading this far!**

"Wow!" Elwood looked up in awe at the huge mountain in front of him, "S-so we have to go all the way to the top of this?"

"Well not _all _the way…" C.T replied, "Just a bit more then ¾"

"-Gah- That's still a long way up!" Elwood said trying to see what was up there.

"It isn't that high…" Gamma replied pulling a scarf out of his silver coat.

Elwood noticed the snow so also pulled out his sweater. "So that friend of yours lives up there?"

"Yeah, I guess you could say that…" Smith answered.

"Can really come down is more like it." Gamma mumbled.

* * *

"Were finally here." Gamma said with a smile. He looked over his shoulder to see Elwood a few meters away, "Come on! Are you tired already? Its only been an hour of climbing." 

"I'm not tried!" Elwood exclaimed, "I was just looking at…" He looked at the building a few yards in font of him. "WH-What…"

"Its were our friend lives" C.T replied before Elwood could even ask.

"T-this person lives in a _Castle_!?" He called as the other two started walking over.

* * *

It was made out of light gray bricks that would probably be very hard to see in the middle of a snow storm. The massive door was made out of a white wood, and all the windows had snow flake designs on them. There were towers and balconies. On both sides of the structure were the sloping sides of the mountain creating walls around the castle. 

Gamma pulled on a rope hanging next to the door. A loud bell rang three times. They wait for a minute.

Elwood finally said, "It looks like no ones here…"

Then the door suddenly started to open and a small voice was heard, "Hello?"

Gamma smiled at the girl standing half way behind the door, once she realized who it was she gently smiled back.

Elwood stared at the girl. She looked about fourth-teen or fifth-teen years old. She wore a white dress that went down past her knees, a long dark-sky blue scarf that was almost touching the ground next to her feet. Her short hair was white with a tint of blue in it. Her skin was a soft pale color.

Big, grayish-blue eyes caught Elwood's stare. She looked at him with a puzzled expression.

"This is Elwood," Gamma said pointing his thumb over his shoulder in Elwood's direction, "He's my new partner… Asides from Smith."

She smiled and opened the door more, "Please to meet you, Elwood." Came her soft voice.

Elwood blushed, "P-please to meet you too…uhh…"

"This is Fai Nada." C.T answered.

-**oh no it's a flash back!-**

"D-damn those guys, who the hell do they think they all are!" Gamma said as he walked down a path. Blood was dripping form his head. "I mean really! Some of them had guns others had knives and the one that hit me just had to have a baseball bat! Well I sure did show them! Mumble mumble…"

Gamma was so worked up about being ambushed that he didn't even realize that he was walking in snow and soon marched right off the trail! And sure enough after about 30mins of walking he was completely lost in the snowy forest. He wondered around for an hour trying to follow his foot steps back, but due to the falling snow he soon lost his way again.

"This is just great! I get attacked from the blue, get my head bashed so it bleeding and now I'm lost! Mumble mumble"

After another hour the winds started to pick up and the snow thickened. He could barely see a foot in front of him! "I-I Hate Snow!" Gamma shivered, "G-Got to find s-stupid p-p-path!" But it was no use his mind started to fad, and his body was so cold, not to mention that he had a head concussion. Right there and then, the great Gamma Akutabi collapsed in the snow.

**The flash back will continue in the next chapter! So for you people who hate OC's Fai isn't in it for long so don't worry. **


	4. Chapter 4

_Chapter 4_

**Still in flashback mode:**

'A dream,' 

A dream he thought, but it was not

'Why am I lying in the snow? I-I can't get up… How long has it been?' He stared up at the sky, the falling snow was so hypnotic, just lying there. His eyes felt heavy, he felt drowsy, before he lost focus a yellow parasol came over him.

* * *

His eyes slowly slide open to reveal a white ceiling. He jolted up to see a room; it looked like something out of a castle, except it was completely white. He looked down at the bed he was lying on; white silk. 

"What a strange place…" Gamma got up and walked over to the door. The hallway that he entered was the same as the bedroom, all white. "Hmm… really strange place" he paused, "How'd I get here? Umm… HELLLLLOOO…!?" He stood there for a few seconds, shrugged then went back to his exploring. 

"This place is so big!" he said as he stood, in what he thought was the lobby like part of the building. Just then he heard something to the hallway on his upper right and then saw the something running down it. "Hey! Hey wait!" He called as the figure turned a corner. "Gamma quickly chased it though the maze of hallways, turning every which way. 

He turned a corner to find a dead end at the end of it, "Hey…where'd that person go?" Click the door at the end closed.

Gamma slowly walked over to it. Put his hand on the knob, and turned it. He found himself in a large library, but this room was different. It wasn't white like the rest of the house. Gamma found that it looked like an 1800's library, with the big, lit fireplace and antic furniture. It had rows and rows of books everywhere. The room seemed like it was two stories high. He looked up at the ceiling, it was covered with an old painting of angels and clouds. 

He saw the end of a cloak as the figure ran down an aisle of books. "Wait!" Gamma called walking over to the book shelf. He saw a person curled up under a white cloak. "Hey, come on, you don't have to hide from me. I won't hurt you." He keeled down and took a closer look at the figure. Then he realized that it was just a child! "Where are your parents?" There was a pause, "p-parents?" Gamma looked at the kid, 'No parent huh…' he thought. "Uhaha… so you live in this big place all by your self?" Another pause, "yeah." 

'Jeez, this kid is hard to talk to,' he thought looking behind him, he saw some arm chairs next to a table. On the table there were some cups, a pot of tea and a plate of biscuits. Gamma had just realized that he was starving! "Hey kid, if you don't mind I'm going to help myself to some tea." He waited for a responds, but got none. 'Well I'll take that as a yes then' he thought getting back up and heading towards the table. 

After he had eaten all the biscuits and drank all the tea, he looked back toward the bookshelf the kid was hiding behind, to his surprise the child was peeking its head around the corner of it and was watching him. 

Gamma stood up, but the child jumped and hid again. Gamma shrugged and went to the opposite side of the room and looked at some of the books. As he thought the child came out and followed him at a distance. Gamma noticed that the child was a girl, about ten years old. "So," Gamma started, the girl jumped, "have you read _all_ of these books?" The girl slowly shook her head, in a 'no' motion. She then pointed to a corner of the room. Gamma looked at it, the part of the room, seemed darker then the rest of it.

He put down the book he was holding and slowly walked over to the corner. The girl quickly hid behind another bookshelf. Gamma walked down one of the aisles and felt and eerie kind of feeling. 'No wonder she didn't read these books, it's too scary for her down here' he thought, 'but why is it so creepy?'

He turned the corner to see to skeletons lying on the floor. Gamma's eyes widened, he stepped back a few feet before noticing something. Gamma's eyes closed, "Her parent's were murdered…" he whispered. In each of the crops back was a long knife. The carpet underneath them was covered in dried blood. Gamma grinned his teeth together, "who would do such a thing?!" 

He bent down, "They must have been he for a few years to be only skeletons left. So that girl was left to grow up all alone…" Gamma felt so pissed off. He noticed writing on floor next to one of the hands of the bodies. It was written in blood; _a taylor_

'So,' Gamma thought, 'Her parents recognized the killer and wrote down his name before they died…' He looked at the two bodies, "Don't worry, I'll find your killer. I promise!"

**Wow, I made this back flash so long, sorry about that uhaha… Please comment so I know if I should write a new chapter! - thanks!**


End file.
